familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Peter, Chris,
joke?? ok why the hell would there be an episode called "Peter Chris & Brian"? What, are we gonna get "Lois Meg & Stewie" as part two of this apparent character-per-act interview ep?? Argulor (talk) 16:17, August 22, 2014 (UTC) There are roughly 18 more episodes to be revealed for Season 14 so don't rule anything out. I've heard of fans speculating that it is a sequel to "Brian & Stewie", but that doesn't seem like it needs exploring again. --Buckimion (talk) 16:41, August 22, 2014 (UTC) I actually did hear grumblings that there is an episode for Season 14 called "Lois, Meg & Stewie", but I don't have a website that proves it. Well, yet, of course. ~Curious Poker Chip 8:04 p.m. August 22nd, 2014 (Pacific) Crap...I wrote that on wikipedia as a joke, thinking it would get removed soon but it didn't...I just replaced it with something else, than got rid of that...sorry, guys. Argulor (talk) 05:20, August 23, 2014 (UTC) And that is one of the reasons that I have stopped links to Wikipedia. :D --Buckimion (talk) 12:23, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Tell me about it. I once jokingly put something on Wikipedia and it stayed on that page for TWO YEARS! Lol, wow. ~Curious Poker Chip 12:16 p.m. August 23th 2014 (Pacific) One time, I put something untrue on a wiki because I really wished it was canonical. I wanted a character named Larry to be renamed Lenny, and so I spammed all of the sources of his name being Lenny and it became really popular with the fans of the show and believe it or not, the creators of the show actually made it canon to the series afterwards despite his name being mentioned as Larry multiple times before then. Hah! Boyariffic (talk) 01:35, October 2, 2015 (UTC) When I was younger, I heard a story that some kid went to a computer lab before another class, who was having an assignment on John A. Macdonald (the first Canadian Prime Minister, yes I'm from Canada), and he changed the Wikipedia page where it said that he was born in my hometown and everyone who did that assignment got that aspect of their assignment wrong because they all went on the Wikipedia article for it. Wild stuff. ~Curious Poker Chip 9:17 p.m. October 1st, 2015 (Pacific) Mumford I'm sorry, but using "Mumford" as a character in the character list kinda bothers me, since I know that it's Marcus Mumford and his father. I think maybe we should write Marcus Mumford, Marcus Mumford's father (since I couldn't find his father's first name) in the character list but with both the same link. ~Curious Poker Chip 10:10 a.m. November 9th, 2015 (Pacific) EDIT: His father is John. ~Curious Poker Chip 10:14 a.m. November 9th, 2015 (Pacific) How about we just add "Marcus" to Mumford since I'm not entirely comfortable with the whole thing that seems to be happening here. --Buckimion (talk) 18:21, November 9, 2015 (UTC) I can live with that. ~Curious Poker Chip 10:33 a.m. November 9th, 2015 (Pacific) Also, should we had the characters of Max and Caroline from 2 Broke Girls to the "Also Appearing" section? ~Curious Poker Chip April 8th, 2016 (Pacific) When did that happen? They are not in Cutaway gags or Television and Films Season 14 unless I missed something. IF they did appear, I prefer a link to one of the above pages for them and not for the individual characters. If the show has a REALLY significant bit a screen time, we'll consider a show page and link them there. --Buckimion (talk) 00:58, April 9, 2016 (UTC) There's a picture of them in the Notes. Goes to show how memorable they are. ~Curious Poker Chip 9:55 p.m. April 8th, 2016 (Pacific) That is an amateur show in the park and not supposed to be the actual production. That is why they didn't get a page. We can mention it if they actually DO make an appearance. --Buckimion (talk) 12:00, April 9, 2016 (UTC) IMO, it's the same characters despite being played by different actors. Romeo and Juliet are still the same characters even if they are played by little kids. (Not trying to convince you, just saying) ~Curious Poker Chip 9:28 a.m. April 9th, 2016 (Pacific)